The Loco-Motion
Jump to: navigation, search "The Locomotion" redirects here. For other uses, see Locomotion. "The Loco-Motion" Single by Little Eva from the album Locomotion B-side "He Is the Boy" Released June 1962 Format 7", 45rpm Genre Pop, rhythm and blues Length 2:27 Label Dimension 1000 Writer(s) Gerry Goffin, Carole King Producer(s) Gerry Goffin Certification Gold (RIAA) Little Eva singles chronology "The Loco-Motion" (1962) "Keep Your Hands Off My Baby" (1962) "The Loco-Motion" is a 1962 pop song written by American songwriters Gerry Goffin and Carole King. "The Loco-Motion" was originally written for Dee Dee Sharp but Sharp turned the song down.1 The song is notable for appearing in the American Top 5 three times – each time in a different decade, performed by artists from three different cultures: originally African American pop singer Little Eva in 1962 (U.S. No. 1);2 then American band Grand Funk Railroad in 1974 (U.S. No. 1);3 and finally Australian singer Kylie Minogue in 1988 (U.S. No. 3).4 The song is a popular and enduring example of the dance-song genre: much of the lyrics are devoted to a description of the dance itself, usually done as a type of line dance. However, the song came before the dance. "The Loco-Motion" was also the second song to reach No. 1 by two different musical acts. The earlier song to do this was "Go Away Little Girl", also written by Goffin and King. It is one of only nine songs to achieve this feat.5 Contents 1 Little Eva version 1.1 Background 1.2 Reception 1.3 "The Loco-Motion" Myth 1.4 Chart performance 2 The Beatles version 3 Sylvie Vartan version 4 Grand Funk Railroad version 4.1 Background 4.2 Reception 4.3 Chart performance 5 Carole King version 6 Dave Stewart and Barbara Gaskin version 7 Kylie Minogue version 7.1 Background 7.2 Reception 7.3 Music video 7.4 Formats and track listings 7.5 "The Loco-motion" (1988) 7.6 iTunes digital release (2009) 7.7 Live performances 7.8 Chart performance 7.8.1 Weekly singles chart 7.9 Certifications 7.9.1 End-of-year chart 7.9.2 End-of-decade chart 8 Other versions 8.1 Parodies 9 Chart succession 10 References 11 External links Little Eva version Background King and Goffin wrote "The Loco-Motion" in hopes to have it recorded by Dee Dee Sharp who had a smash hit with Mashed Potato Time. Sharp passed on the song leaving the opportunity open for Eva Boyd who had recorded the demo.1 Her version was released and her name was changed to Little Eva. Boyd was actually Carole King's babysitter, having been introduced to King and husband Gerry Goffin by The Cookies, a local girl group who would also record for the songwriters. "The Loco-Motion" was the first release by the new Dimension Records company, whose releases were mostly penned and produced by Goffin and King. There are two common versions of the song in circulation; one includes handclaps during the verses, the other has no handclaps. Reception In the United States, "The Loco-Motion" was the sixth most successful single of 1962 according to Billboard. It was also the third most successful single of 1962 in South Africa.6 In March 1965, Little Eva sang the song on the ABC-TV series Shindig!, and this is the only known video of her singing this song. A cover version of the song was recorded quickly by British girl group The Vernons Girls and scored the chart the same week as the Little Eva version. The Vernons Girls' version stalled at No. 47 in the UK, while the Little Eva version reached No. 2 on the UK charts. It re-entered the chart some ten years later and almost became a top ten again, peaking at No. 11. The Little Eva version of the song was later featured in the David Lynch film Inland Empire (2006). "The Loco-Motion" is ranked No. 359 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". "The Loco-Motion" Myth The widely-believed story of how the song "The Loco-Motion" came to be is that Carole King was playing music at home and Eva Boyd was doing some chores and started dancing to it; the dance The Loco-Motion was born. However, this is not true. Eva Boyd was introduced to Goffin and King and they realized she had a good singing voice, so they had her record "The Loco-Motion". Carole King stated this during an interview on National Public Radio (NPR) shortly after Little Eva died.7 As the song came before the dance, there was no dance when the song was originally written. When the song became a smash hit, Eva Boyd ended up having to create a dance to go along with the song. Carole King stated this in her "One to One" concert video. In live performances of the song, Little Eva can be seen doing her version of the dance. Another bit of the conventional lore is that she had received only $50 for "The Loco-Motion". However, although she never owned the rights to her recordings, it seems $50 was actually her weekly salary during the years she was making records (an increase of $15 from what Goffin and King had been paying her as nanny). In 1971, she moved to South Carolina and lived in obscurity on menial jobs and welfare, until being rediscovered in 1987.8 She died of cervical cancer in 2003. Top-40 DJ Dan Ingram has been quoted as saying that he believes the original "The Loco-Motion" was recorded by Carole King herself. Producer Pete Waterman has also stated he believes it is King singing on the recording.9 King can be clearly heard among the backing singers on the Little Eva recording. Chart performance Chart (1962-1963) Peak Position6 Canadian Singles Chart 1 Norwegian Singles Chart 1 UK Singles Chart 2 US Billboard Hot 100 1 The Beatles version According to eminent author Mark Lewisohn in "The Complete Beatles Chronicles" (p. 363) The Beatles performed The Loco-Motion live from in 1962 till sometime in 1963 (in Hamburg and Liverpool and elsewhere). It is unclear whether the lead vocal was by John Lennon or Paul McCartney or both. Sadly no recorded version is known to survive. However ex-Beatle drummer Ringo Starr and his "All Starr Band" recorded a live version of it while in Tokyo in 1995 with Mark Farner (of Grand Funk Railroad) doing lead vocal. This version was released on the album Ringo Starr And His Third All Starr Band Vol. 1. Sylvie Vartan version In 1962, French singer Sylvie Vartan recorded a cover of "The Loco-Motion" in French called "Le Locomotion". Vartan's version went to number 1 in France on October 13, 1962 and remained there for one week.10 Grand Funk Railroad version "The Loco-Motion" Single by Grand Funk Railroad from the album Shinin' On B-side "Destitute and Losin'" Released May 1974 Format 7", 45rpm Genre Rock Length 2:46 Label Capitol 3840 Writer(s) Gerry Goffin, Carole King Producer(s) Todd Rundgren Certification Gold (RIAA) Grand Funk Railroad singles chronology "Walk Like a Man" (1973) "The Loco-Motion" (1974) "Shinin' On" (1974) Background American hard rock group Grand Funk Railroad recorded a cover version of the song in 1974, produced by Todd Rundgren. The decision to play the song came about after guitarist Mark Farner was heard whistling the song in the studio. The Grand Funk version of the song featured guitars, several layers of harmony, and heavy drums. Some radio stations replaced the guitar instrumental section with the repeat of the Bridge instead, ("You got to sway your hips now".), because the disc jockeys strongly felt that the static guitar solo was considered too experimental hard rock for airplay on commercial radio station.needed During the 2000s, this version of the song was featured in advertisements for the Japanese technology and communications company SoftBank, featuring the pop group SMAP. SMAP also used the song on their television variety show SMAP×SMAP for a music video, singing along to the original Grand Funk recording rather than covering it. The song is a downloadable content for Rock Band 3. Reception "The Loco-Motion" appeared on their album Shinin' On, and was released as a single in May 1974. It charted at No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart. It reached number 5 in Australia, peaked at number 1 in Canada, and reached number 11 in Germany. Chart performance Chart (1974-1975) Peak Position Australian Singles Chart 5 Austrian Singles Chart 7 Canadian Singles Chart 1 German Singles Chart 11 US Billboard Hot 100 1 Carole King version Carole King also recorded a version of "The Loco-Motion" for her 1980 studio album Pearls: Songs of Goffin and King. The album peaked at No. 44 and spawned King's last top 40 hit to-date, "One Fine Day", which would reach No. 12 on the charts. King herself also sings the "Loco-Motion" on her live album The Living Room Tour released July 12, 2005. The album peaked at No. 17 on the US album chart on July 30, 2005.11 Dave Stewart and Barbara Gaskin version In 1986, Dave Stewart and Barbara Gaskin released a cover version of the song as a single in May. The duo had scored a UK No. 1 hit back in 1981 with their cover of "It's My Party", but had achieved little success since. For this single, they embarked on a big promotional push in an attempt to gain a second significant hit. The single however stalled at No. 70 in the UK charts in June.12 Kylie Minogue version "Locomotion/The Loco-Motion" Australian release Single by Kylie Minogue from the album Kylie B-side July 1987 version "Getting Closer" · "Glad to Be Alive" July 1988 version "I'll Still Be Loving You" Released 20 July 1987 28 July 1988 Format CD single · cassette single · vinyl single Recorded 1987; Platinum Studios, Melbourne 1988; PWL Studios, London Length 3:12 Label Mushroom (Australia) · PWL (UK) · Geffen Records (U.S.) · CBS Records (France) · Teldec (Germany) Writer(s) Gerry Goffin · Carole King Producer(s) 1987 version: Mike Duffy 1988 version: Stock Aitken Waterman Certification 3× Platinum (Australia)13 Platinum (Canada) Gold (UK • U.S.) Kylie Minogue singles chronology "Locomotion" (1987) "I Should Be So Lucky" (1987) Background Australian pop star Kylie Minogue released a cover version of the song in July 1987 as her debut single. After an impromptu performance of the song at an Australian rules football charity event with the cast of the Australian soap opera Neighbours, Minogue was signed a record deal by Mushroom Records to release the song as a single. The single was released on July 28, 1987 in Australia, Sweden, and Italy under the title "Locomotion". The success of the song in her home country resulted in her signing a record deal with PWL Records in London and to working with the successful team Stock Aitken & Waterman.14 On July 28, 1988, a re-recorded version produced by Stock Aitken & Waterman was released worldwide with the title "The Loco-Motion". This release again was a major success, reaching the top five in the United Kingdom, the United States, and Canada. Minogue's version of the track appeared in the 1988 film Arthur 2: On the Rocks, starring Dudley Moore and Liza Minnelli. Minogue's version of "The Loco-Motion" substitutes the Australian term railway for the American usage of railroad in the song's lyrics. Reception The 1987 "Locomotion" release was a huge hit in Minogue's native Australia, reaching No. 1 on the Kent Music Report singles chart and remaining there for seven weeks.15 The song set the record as the biggest Australian single of the decade.needed Throughout Europe and Asia the song also performed well on the music charts, reaching number one in Belgium, Finland, Ireland, Israel, Japan, and South Africa. The 1988 release of the song in the United Kingdom debuted at No. 2 on the singles chart — the highest entry on the UK singles charts by a female artist — due to strong 7" single sales and radio airplay. It remained in the number two position for four weeks before falling to number three. With sales of 440,000 it was the 11th best selling single of the year.16 The song became Minogue's third top five rated single in the UK and remains one of her most successful single releases to date. During late 1988, Minogue traveled to the United States to promote "The Loco-Motion", where she did many interviews and performances on American television. The song was also used in the hit film around the world at the time, Arthur 2: On the Rocks starring Dudley Moore and Liza Minnelli. "The Loco-Motion" debuted at No. 80 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and later climbed to No. 3 for two weeks. The song was Minogue's second single to chart in the U.S., but her first to reach the top ten. To this day, the song remains as her highest charting single in the United States; however, her second overall and most recent song to reach the top ten was 2002's "Can't Get You Out of My Head", which reached No. 7 on the chart, and ended up outselling "The Loco-Motion". In Canada, the song also reached the top spot in the pop sales charts. In 2012, during her K25 anniversary, the song re-entered the Japanese Singles Chart at No. 83.17 Music video The music video for "Locomotion" was filmed at Essendon Airport and the ABC studios in Melbourne, Australia. The video for "The Loco-Motion" was created out of footage from the Australian music video. Near the end of 1988, the song was nominated for Best International Single at the Canadian Music Industry Awards. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "The Loco-motion". "The Loco-motion" (1988) ● UK 7" vinyl single1."The Loco-motion" (7" mix) — 3:17 2."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 ● UK 12" vinyl single1."The Loco-motion" (Kohaku Mix) — 5:59 2."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 ● UK 12" remix1."The Loco-motion" (Sankie Mix) — 6:35 2."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 ● USA 7" vinyl single/Cassingle1."The Loco-motion" (LP version) — 3:17 2."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 ● USA 12" vinyl single1."The Loco-motion" (Kohaku Mix) — 5:59 2."The Loco-motion" (Sankie Mix) — 6:35 3."The Loco-motion" (LP version) — 3:17 4."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 ● German CD single1."The Loco-motion" (Kohaku Mix) — 5:59 2."I'll Still Be Loving You" — 3:45 iTunes digital release (2009) ●"Locomotion" (Australian version)1."Locomotion" 2."Locomotion" (Chugga-Motion Mix) 3."Locomotion" (The Girl Meets Boy Mix) 4."Getting Closer" 5."Getting Closer" (UK mix) (previously unreleased) 6."Getting Closer" (UK instrumental) (previously unreleased) 7."Getting Closer" (Extended Oz Mix) 8."Getting Closer" (Extended Oz Instrumental) (previously unreleased) 9."Glad to Be Alive" ● "The Loco-Motion"1."The Loco-Motion" (7" mix) 2."The Loco-Motion" (The Kohaku Mix) 3."The Loco-Motion" (7" instrumental) (previously unreleased) 4."The Loco-Motion" (7" backing track) (previously unreleased) 5."I'll Still Be Loving You" 6."I'll Still Be Loving You" (instrumental) (previously unreleased) 7."I'll Still Be Loving You" (backing track) (previously unreleased) Live performances Minogue performed the song on the following concert tours: Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow (Kohaku Mix performed) Enjoy Yourself Tour (French Kiss Mix performed) Rhythm of Love Tour Let's Get to It Tour Intimate and Live Tour (performed at some shows only) KylieFever2002 Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour KylieX2008 (performed as an impromptu a cappella encore at some shows only) For You, For Me Aphrodite World Tour (as an a cappella or with instrumentation at several dates) The song was also performed on: An Audience with Kylie 2001 TV special (a cappella) Closing ceremony of the 20th Commonwealth Games, Glasgow on 2 August 2014 at Hampden Park, Glasgow, Scotland She performed The Abbey Road Sessions version of the song on: BBC Proms in the Park 2012 Dancing with the Stars The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Strictly Come Dancing Kiss Me Once Tour Kylie Summer 2015 Tour Chart performance Weekly singles chart Chart (1987) Peak position18 Australian Singles Chart15 1 New Zealand Singles Chart19 8 Chart (1988–1989) Peak position618 Austrian Singles Chart 3 Belgian Singles Chart 1 Canadian Singles Chart 1 Dutch Singles Chart 6 Eurochart Hot 100 Singles 1 Finland Singles Chart 1 French Singles Chart 5 German Singles Chart 3 Irish Singles Chart 1 Italian Singles Chart 6 Japan Singles Chart 1 Norwegian Singles Chart 3 Peruvian Top 100 1 South African Singles Chart20 1 Swedish Singles Chart 10 Swiss Singles Chart 2 UK Singles Chart 2 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 3 U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play 12 U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales 4 U.S Cashbox Top 100 Singles21 4 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)22 3× Platinum 210,000^ Canada (Music Canada)23 Platinum 100,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)24 Gold 500,000^ United States (RIAA)25 Gold 500,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone End-of-year chart Years Country Position 1987-1989 Australian Singles Chart26 1 1988-1989 German Singles Chart27 29 Netherlands (Mega Single Top 100)28 60 UK Singles Chart29 11 U.S. Billboard Hot 10030 49 End-of-decade chart Country (1989) Position Australia31 1 Other versions The song was recorded and performed by La Toya Jackson in 1992 as part of her Moulin Rouge show Formidable. It is the only song in the show to be sung in English, as the rest of the show features numbers entirely in French. Jackson also performed the song as part of her live sets throughout the early to mid-1990s. In 1983, Mike Love of The Beach Boys covered the song on Love's and Dean Torrence album Rock 'N' Roll City.32 Parodies Orange Range used the melody line of "The Loco-Motion" on their 2004 song "Locolotion" which became the number-one success on the Japanese singles chart. The commercially successful song brought about controversy because Goffin and King were not indicated on its songwriting credit; their names were later added as co-writers to avoid lawsuits, when the song was featured on the band's musiQ album released during the same year. Chart succession Preceded by "Breaking Up is Hard to Do" by Neil Sedaka Billboard Hot 100 number-one single (Little Eva version) August 25, 1962 (one week) Succeeded by "Sheila" by Tommy Roe Preceded by "You'll Lose a Good Thing" by Barbara Lynn Billboard Hot Soul Singles number-one single (Little Eva version) August 25, 1962 - September 8, 1962 (three weeks) Succeeded by "Green Onions" by Booker T. & The MG's Preceded by "TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia)" by MFSB and The Three Degrees Billboard Hot 100 number-one single (Grand Funk Railroad version) May 4, 1974 - May 11, 1974 (two weeks) Succeeded by "The Streak" by Ray Stevens Preceded by "He's Gonna Step on You Again" by The Party Boys Australian number-one single (Kylie Minogue version) August 10, 1987 - September 21, 1987 (seven weeks) Succeeded by "La Bamba" by Los Lobos References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Sharp, Dee Dee. "Dee Dee Sharp Turns Down The Loco-Motion". Musk Mellon. Retrieved 14 April 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Little Eva, "The Loco-Motion" Chart Positions Retrieved March 21, 2015 3.Jump up ^ Grand Funk Railroad, "The Loco-Motion" Chart Positions Retrieved March 21, 2015 4.Jump up ^ Kylie Minogue, "The Loco-Motion" Chart Positions Retrieved March 21, 2015 5.Jump up ^ Billboard Hot 100 Chart 50th Anniversary 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Song title 46 - The Loco-Motion 7.Jump up ^ "Remembering Little Eva". April 15, 2003. Retrieved January 4, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Little Eva (1943 - 2003): The girl from Railroad Street". Retrieved 4 January 2015. 9.Jump up ^ BBC Radio 4 Desert island Discs, 1995 10.Jump up ^ InfoDisc : Tout les Titres N° 1 des 60's 11.Jump up ^ Discography - Carole King 12.Jump up ^ Dave Stewart and Barbara Gaskin - UK singles chart 13.Jump up ^ The Loco-Motion: Lyrics from Answers.com 14.Jump up ^ "The Loco-Motion" - Single information at the Wayback Machine (archived June 29, 2008) - Kylie.com - Accessed November 22, 2008 15.^ Jump up to: a b Kent, David (1993). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992 (Illustrated ed.). St Ives, N.S.W.: Australian Chart Book. p. 202. ISBN 0-646-11917-6. N.B. The Kent Report chart was licensed by ARIA between 1983 and 19 June 1988. 16.Jump up ^ Kylie - The Biography, Sean Smith 17.Jump up ^ Kylie Minogue Chart Positions Retrieved March 21, 2015 18.^ Jump up to: a b slokylie.com - Charts 19.Jump up ^ "charts.org.nz > Kylie Minogue 'The Loco-Motion' (sic) (song)". Hung Medien. Retrieved 2015-10-06. 20.Jump up ^ South Africa Singles Chart 21.Jump up ^ 1 - Cashbox Top 100 Singles NOVEMBER 12, 1988 22.Jump up ^ NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for AUSTRALIAN CERTIFICATION. 23.Jump up ^ "Canadian single certifications – Kylie Minogue – The Loco-Motion". Music Canada. Retrieved January 10, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Kylie Minogue – The Loco-Motion". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved January 10, 2015. Enter The Loco-Motion in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Gold in the field By Award. Click Search 25.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Kylie Minogue – The Loco-Motion". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved January 10, 2015. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 26.Jump up ^ List of Top 25 singles for 1987 in Australia 27.Jump up ^ German Top 20 - The Chart Of 1988 28.Jump up ^ JAAROVERZICHTEN - SINGLE 1988 29.Jump up ^ UK Singles Top 50 for Year - 1988 30.Jump up ^ Top 100 Hits of 1988/Top 100 Songs of 1988 31.Jump up ^ Kylie Minogue - Impossible Princess 32.Jump up ^ "Rock 'N' Roll City". Discogs. External links Kylie Minogue's official website Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1962 songs Category:1962 singles Category:1974 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1988 singles Category:Songs with lyrics by Gerry Goffin Category:Songs written by Carole King Category:Little Eva songs Category:Grand Funk Railroad songs Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Carole King songs Category:La Toya Jackson songs Category:Shelley Fabares songs Category:Električni Orgazam songs Category:Emerson, Lake & Palmer songs Category:Ringo Starr songs Category:Alexia (Italian singer) songs Category:Atomic Kitten songs Category:Dwight Yoakam songs Category:Orange Range songs Category:Song recordings produced by Gerry Goffin Category:Song recordings produced by Todd Rundgren Category:Song recordings produced by Stock Aitken Waterman Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dimension Records singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Songs about trains Category:Debut singles Category:Number-one debut singles